


Whatever You Want

by legitimate_salvage (ifinkufreaky)



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Porn with Feelings, Prequel, the eXXXpanse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifinkufreaky/pseuds/legitimate_salvage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(formerly entitled "Tiny Shorts") The crew of the Canterbury lets off some steam on Ceres station. Set well before episode 1, Naomi and Amos suddenly realize they have chemistry. </p><p>Lots of porn, guys. Then they start to communicate how they feel about each other, mostly through more sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Naomi was feeling great. Spectacular, even. The _Canterbury_ had gotten their haul in ahead of schedule, and they all had big fat bonuses to burn. A group of them, mostly from mechanical, were celebrating at an absolutely perfect dance club they had found the last time they visited Ceres. The crowd was always happy, the beats were fast, and the sound was set loud on the dancefloor but lower in the back. And perhaps most importantly, Naomi was out of the goddamn coveralls she and everyone else had been wearing every day for months aboard the _Cant_. She had scored the cutest pair of shiny gold booty shorts, and she was _rocking_ them.

As soon as Naomi stepped off the floor, the acoustic regulators cut the ambient volume to something that actually allowed conversation. There was a wide bar against the back wall, and scattered groups of couches filled the rest of the space. Her crew had been occupying one corner all night, though after the first few cocktails she couldn’t stay sitting for long. Tonight’s DJ was playing all her favorite styles, and she had to move. She realized she had totally lost track of time when she saw that only Amos was left, sitting with a bottle on a battered loveseat and watching her walk over to him with an easy smile on his face. He wasn’t obliterated, but he had been drinking pretty steadily all night. Strutting her way over in time to the music, Naomi stumbled a little and he laughed; perhaps her own indulgence had been a little more than just steady tonight.

“You waited for me?” Naomi asked as she reached him, exaggerated gratitude in her voice. She would expect nothing less from her most loyal crewmate, if he had noticed the others leave without her. And Amos noticed just about everything.

“Can’t leave you alone here in those shorts, Boss,” Amos said, and a playful smile twisted Naomi’s lips. She found herself acting on a sudden impulse, dropping into the small space left in the seat beside him and throwing her long, bare legs over his lap.

His only reaction was to shift so she could get comfortable, his right hand coming up to rest just above one of her knees. “I expected you to be lost in the brothels by now, Amos,” she teased, inclining her head toward him and wiggling her hip against him.

“Not in the mood for pros,” he said with characteristic simplicity, his hand idly squeezing her thigh.

“Oh that feels good, my legs are not used to this much dancing at this much g,” she groaned, dropping her head back as Amos obligingly set his beer down and started working his hands over all that bare skin.

Awkwardness broke through the warmth of her synthetic vodka buzz after a few moments, and she jumped out of Amos’ chair. “I want to dance, come dance with me.”

Amos stayed squarely in his seat. “I don’t dance.”

“Oh please, no one’s here to see.”

“No way in hell.”

Naomi tugged on his arm, he smiled and stood his ground.

Laughing, Naomi went from pulling his arm up to pulling herself down, succumbing to the Earther’s greater gravity and straddling his legs. With one knee on the chair on either side of him, her long thighs bridged the gap so easily she was still barely touching him. “This is the only kind of dancing you’re used to, I suppose,” she said into his ear in fake resignation, beginning to bounce and writhe to the heavy trance beat pumping out of the club’s speakers.

Amos’ face showed a mixture of shock and rapture when she found the courage to look him in the eye. It looked like his only thought was along the lines of “Am I getting a fucking lapdance from Naomi fucking Nagata right now?” The idea cracked a huge smile over her face, an electric rush of feelings she didn’t even bother to parse because every one of them felt really fucking good.

She did her best to try out every nasty move she could remember from the music vids and table shows she had seen. She did them mostly with her eyes closed, because the intensity in Amos’ face was just too much to take in more than tiny doses.

Suddenly he grabbed her around the waist with both hands. “Naomi, you need to stop.”

She leaned in, still teasing. “Why?” she breathed against his ear, rolling her ass and brushing her chest against his.

“Because if I get any harder I’m going to fucking explode,” he growled, and Naomi suddenly realized exactly what kind of game she had just been playing.

She sat up, hands on his shoulders for balance, only the sides of her knees touching his hips. She couldn’t help but look down; his predicament was quite apparent. The sight sent a white-hot jolt of arousal through her own core. Breathing heavily, she tried to make sense of all the thoughts bouncing around in her head as she looked up to his face again.

His eyes were intense, but his expression was calm, his hands still and softly gripping her, waiting to see what she would do next. Just as he had done in countless situations aboard the _Cant_ , he had given her the facts on the ground and was just waiting for her to make the call. ’The alternator’s shot, Boss;’ ‘Coolant’s leaking, Boss,’ ‘I’ll fuck you seven ways from Sunday if you want, Boss.’

Whatever she did next, things were going to be awkward on their next run. His constant companionship and loyalty, which she wasn’t exactly sure how she had even earned, were a deep comfort to her. She felt absolutely safe with him, and she knew he would respect whatever choice she made. But just now, she was becoming aware that she had come very close to taking advantage of all of that. But would it be more irresponsible to sleep with him, or to walk away now?

“You look like you’re thinking too hard,” Amos said with a half smile. “Just do what you want.” But his hands spasmed along her ribs, showing the lie in his casual tone.

Naomi kissed him.

Amos groaned and ran his hands squarely down her hips, squeezing one asscheek in each hand. All restraint had evidently evaporated with that greenlight. His grip was possessive, kneading fingers tugging flesh that pulled her wide open under those tiny gold shorts. It felt amazing.

Naomi fell against him in an answering hunger, pressing her tongue between lips that parted to receive her, arching her back vaguely in time to the music. In the back of her mind she felt somewhat surprised she was having such a strong reaction to Amos, but it also made a perfect kind of sense. And it was thrilling, to suddenly have his hands all over her, after they had worked side by side for years. She found she was cradling his head between both hands, as their tongues sparred and he worked her ass.

Two of Amos’ fingers dipped under the fabric of her shorts, stroking the sensitive edge of her opening. Naomi reared her head back. “Amos!” she scolded, looking around the dark nightclub. “We’re going to get kicked out!”

“I don’t know, I think we could get pretty far before anyone gave a shit,” he said lazily, then plunged one finger inside her. Any response she might have made died under the rush of air she gasped in at the sensation. Amos rocked his finger slowly, other hand stroking down the back of her thigh and up again. “Of course, you can tell me to stop,” he teased, then added a second finger to encourage just the opposite.

Naomi writhed above the Earther, hoping to god it still looked like she was just dancing. His slow, almost casual fingering was driving her absolutely mad. He was right, though, several couples were making out in other dark corners around them. Amos had a smirk on his face, like he was absolutely pleased with himself. She opened her mouth to say something smart, but he pistoned his fingers suddenly inside her, and repeated the maneuver every time she tried to speak. And grinned even wider.

Heat was building up inside her now, and she started to feel an almost frantic need for more contact. She collapsed against Amos’ broad chest, pressing her face into his neck and getting a lungful of his familiar scent. His fingers paused, but did not retreat, and she felt his other hand undo the button at her waistband. “Amos,” she tried again, but he interrupted her.

“Shhh, as long as my dick ain’t out, no one’s going to say nothin’,” and his hand pushed down the front of her pants. Naomi couldn’t stop herself from moaning in his ear when he found her clit and began working it expertly. This was not what she had expected from a guy who usually paid for sex. Then his left hand began to move again, and she couldn’t think at all.

Naomi came hard and silently, crushing her arms around Amos’ neck. He stilled his hands, which then retreated into slow stroking down her thighs. “Dear. God. Amos,” she breathed into his neck, collapsing as much of her body against him as she could in their odd position on the padded chair.

“So… I’ve got a room nearby,” Amos said against her ear, kissing almost sweetly down her neck.

Naomi roused herself far enough to look him in the eye. “Seriously, you tell me that now?”


	2. Chapter 2

Amos just shrugged. “Didn’t think you’d appreciate being interrupted,” he teased.  


Naomi grinned. “We need to be there _now_.”  


Amos responded by grasping under her thighs and standing abruptly as she squealed and clutched his shoulders; the maneuver barely registered as an effort for him in the low g of the station. Naomi laughed as he took off across the dancefloor with her. “Wait, wait,” she gasped as they approached the exit. “You can’t carry me all the way there.”  


“Probably could.”  


“But we’d be way too conspicuous,” she replied as he set her down on her own feet.  


“Are we hiding?” Amos asked.  


Naomi didn’t know how to answer that. She didn’t want to think yet about what this might mean or whether they would keep it secret from the crew. She just wanted Amos to keep making her feel this fucking fabulous.  


He enveloped her hand in his, lacing his fingers eagerly between hers and tugging her out the door. It didn’t take long to get to the cheap hole he had rented, one room cut out of the bedrock of Ceres with barely enough space for a full size bed and the bare bones of a kitchen. It was three times the size of their cabins on the _Cant_. He tossed her to the bed before finally releasing her hand. She sat back on her elbows, giving him a sultry look from between her knees. “God damn, Naomi,” he said, standing over her. He reached for the zipper of his jumpsuit. He had never changed out of the Pur-N-Kleen coveralls they wore every day shipping together. Naomi was suddenly extremely surprised to be here, half naked in Amos Burton’s bed, still shimmering with sweat from how hard he had made her come.  


Amos peeled off the jumpsuit, pulled his undershirt over his head with one arm. Naomi had never been with an Earther before. His thick muscles stood out the way a Belter’s never would. She suddenly longed to run her hands all over them, but couldn’t quite bring herself to move. He was staring at her in that vaguely worshipful way he often did, but there was a barely controlled violence behind it now that pinned her in place. He kicked off his shorts and just stood there for a moment, unapologetically naked. His cock was about average in length, but had a girth that looked like it would be more than satisfying. It also looked painfully erect, and Naomi blushed a little recalling the words that had started this whole thing. _If I get any harder I’m going to fucking explode._  


She leaned back as Amos moved onto the bed, hovering over her on his hands and knees. He grasped her cheek with his palm and claimed her mouth with a kiss. He stroked his hand over her breast, down her ribs and over her hip. “I’ve been imagining peeling these shorts off you all night,” he murmured, tugging at the waistband of the garment she had been oh so proud of this evening.  


“I didn’t know you thought of me like this,” Naomi teased, bucking her hips a little.  


“Yeah you did,” Amos said matter-of-factly.  


Naomi felt a sting of shame. Yes, she had been aware that Amos found her attractive, and she wasn’t sure she wanted to admit even to herself how she may have used that as leverage on him over the years. “I… I’m sorry if I ever took advantage,” she began.  


“I figure I’m in a position for payback on that now,” he said dismissively, tugging her shorts down and retreating to slide them all the way off her long, long legs. He came back up nestling between them, mouthing his way up her legs with something between kisses and bites. “See, I don’t think you realize what you just got yourself into here.” He yanked her legs suddenly, pulling her down the bed, making her head fall back to the mattress. He climbed over her, peeling her remaining clothing up while lodging a knee firmly between her thighs. He paused to admire her unbound breasts for a moment before resting on his elbows and covering them with kneading hands. “Now that I’ve got you, you’re not leaving until I’m satisfied.”  


“And what will satisfy the great Amos Burton?” Naomi teased, arching her back languidly and grinding her swollen clit against his leg.  


“Oh, I probably need to come at least three times before you’re getting out of here.”  


Naomi just looked at him.  


“Don’t worry, I figure you’ll get at least twice that.” He grinned. “And you’ve already got a head start on me.” He dropped his head to her breast, rolling a nipple with his tongue. Naomi tipped her head back and closed her eyes as he sucked hard, twisting the other nipple in his fingers. She felt like she was already halfway to coming again.  


Amos kept working her breasts while he resumed his strangely calm conversation; Naomi idly noted it was the same way she heard him talk when he was about to start a bar fight. “Like I said, I’m not sure you know what you got yourself into.” He paused to give the other nipple a suck. “But I don’t want to piss you off or freak you out.” Suck. “So just say ‘stop’ if you don’t like where things are headed, and we can talk about it.”  


Oh, so he’s a bit kinky, Naomi thought. As much as she was capable of thinking right now. She had played around a bit with that sort of thing with a boyfriend in her early teenage years. She was pretty sure Amos wasn’t doing the consent talk quite right here, but for Amos, it was pretty communicative. “That’s not a very creative safeword,” she teased, “but yeah, I’ll play along.”  


He met her eyes with an unreadable look before bending down to kiss her again, sliding his bulk next to her on the bed. Naomi ran her hands up his arms and down his chest slowly, finally getting to explore the curves and swells of his body. She tried to slide her hand around to his cock, but he brushed her off and continued to tease her nipples. The sensation was maddening.  


“Amos, I can’t take it anymore,” Naomi groaned after a few minutes, “I want to ride you.” She shifted and tried to roll over on top of him. She made it about halfway before he slammed her shoulder back to the mattress with one hand.  


“See, that’s not how this thing is going to work,” he said in that same even tone, body looming over hers again.  


“Oh really,” Naomi said indulgently.  


“On the _Cant_ , you’re the boss. But in here, I’m the one in charge,” he said intently. “Is that going to be a problem?”  


“What if I said yes?” Naomi asked, chin up. She was still smiling, but not quite as much.  


“Then I might just have to take that power cord over there and tie you down with it,” Amos answered, eyes gleaming.  


Naomi paused for drama. “I think that might be necessary,” she said solemnly. She was rewarded with the sight of Amos’ eyes going almost completely black, pupils dilating with arousal as his mouth relaxed and twisted into an unconscious little smile. He reared up and twisted, ripping the cord in question out of the socket on the wall while his legs continued to pin her hips to the bed. A carefully calculated tug broke the light fixture above the bed and freed the other end of the cable. Amos was now silhouetted by the one dim lamp remaining on the other side of the room. He turned back to Naomi with an evil smile barely visible on his lips.  


“Give me your hands.”  


Naomi lifted her arms slowly, staring into Amos’ eyes with a smirk as she switched directions abruptly, folding them behind her head instead, lacing her fingers and getting comfortable.  


Amos slapped her casually across the face. “Give me your hands.”  


Naomi wasn’t sure at first how she felt about that. The sting in her face was not entirely unpleasant, and the warmth that spread over her cheek was echoing between her legs. Her arms had come up in a defensive reflex, and Amos gathered them up with a jerk toward the ceiling.  


“That’s my girl.” He used the cord to wrap her wrists together. “I don’t think this is going to be very comfortable if you pull against it too hard," he observed. "Try not to struggle I guess." He reached over her to affix the other end somewhere behind the bed. Naomi was laying across it sideways, her knees dangling off the edge. Her raised arms pulled her breasts into round peaks, and from the tingling Naomi was pretty sure her cheek was turning bright red. Her pussy felt like it was gushing.  


Amos dipped two fingers in, and then she knew it was. “You look so fucking hot like this.” He rocked in and out slowly, curling his fingers into her g-spot lazily as he looked her over. His cock was positively throbbing. Naomi wondered how much longer he was going to hold out. “You want that?” he asked with a smirk, noticing the direction of her gaze. He rubbed his other hand over himself casually, as if he were considering. “There’s a lot of things I’ve been wanting to do to you, Naomi,” he said as he released his cock with a tug and began stroking her body possessively instead, “and I’m sure you wouldn’t like quite a few of them.” His right hand continued to pump inside her, beginning to pick up more speed. “But don’t worry, we’ll start off easy.”  


Naomi felt a shiver of apprehension as she started to guess what he could even mean. She had always known there was something very broken in Amos, though the details weren’t clear. She sometimes referred to him as a monster. Perhaps she should be scared right now. But she didn’t feel scared. She trusted him implicitly, and truly believed he would stop whenever she asked. And, god, stopping was the last thing she wanted him to do right now. His fingers were relentless, and when he bent down and licked her clit like a dog she surprised herself with how loud she moaned.  


“Fuck,” Amos said under his breath, and made her sob when he pulled his hand out of her. “Turn over.”  


It was hard to make her body work, especially with her arms bound over her head. Amos helpfully tucked his hand under her knee and flipped her, then pulled her hips roughly to the edge of the bed. She caught hold of the dangling cord just before it pulled taught, saving her wrists a little bit of the bite of sudden pressure. Amos dragged his hand along the back of her thigh, up to caress her buttock and down again. Naomi raised herself up on her tiptoes, shamelessly begging for what she was hoping would come next. “Goddamn,” Amos said as she felt his cock brush against her thigh, “fucking Belters and your long fucking legs.” He kicked her feet apart, dropping her hips to a more manageable level.  


She felt his thumb spread her inner lips, then his cock was forcing its way inside, everything tight from how unbelievably turned on she was. “Fuuuuck…” Amos groaned, pressing in slowly until she felt his hips flush against hers. He pulled almost all the way out, then sank in again. Naomi’s breaths came in shudders. After a few more slow strokes, he started to gain speed. “Naomi… fucking… Nagata,” he grunted. “Tell me how much you love my dick pounding into your tight little hole.”  


“Fuck, Amos,” she moaned. “You feel so fucking good.” She wasn’t sure he could even really hear her, face smashed into the bed between arms stretched up to the other side of the bed. Amos’ hands wrapped around her hips as he began ramming himself into her in earnest, stretching her balance to the point where she could do little but hold on for the ride. His thrusts hurt, but in a deeply satisfying way that was about to take her over a dizzying edge.  


She wasn’t really conscious of when he came. Her own orgasm was a mind-numbing memory wipe that came with a scream that would have drowned out anything he might have said. She only knew that his thrusts slowed soon after she came down, and that he hauled her up onto the bed to take the pressure off her wrists before collapsing beside her.  


When she opened her eyes he was looking at her, face back to that worshipful gaze. “I’ll give you a few minutes, get your strength back, yeah?”  


Naomi groaned and rolled onto her back. He was fucking serious about that payback, wasn’t he.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really trying to keep everyone in character here. I’ve been putting a lot of thought into what it would look like to eroticize Naomi and Amos’ amazing dynamic (which I don’t think it actually is, but hey a girl can dream). I’m trying to get a good flow between how he usually treats her, and what I think his own sexual appetites might be like (and goddamn, the authors tease me on that!). Comment me your thoughts!

Naomi had found a new happy place. She lay on her back, Amos’ face between her thighs, his hands gently cupping her hips. With reverent concentration he was dragging his tongue between her folds, over and over and over. He flicked his eyes up to her, mouth twisting into a smile that was somehow both proud and shy, then sealed his mouth over her clit and sucked. Naomi’s eyes rolled back in her head. She let herself moan a little louder, because he seemed to like it.  


She had no idea what time it was. She knew she wasn’t feeling the alcohol anymore; it felt like ages ago that they had been drinking and dancing in that little club. She didn’t really care what time it was; there was nowhere to be, and she let her world narrow again, to this simple little rented hole and the feel of Amos all over her. The next orgasm spread through her like warm electricity; she could almost feel a current jumping from transistor to transistor down her arms and legs. She shook her head slightly at the oddity of that image. Was she half asleep?  


She only realized Amos had gotten up when he came back with a glass of water. He sat on the bed, back against the wall, and pulled her up against his chest. They shared the glass in companionable silence. Naomi decided that she liked big Earther arms wrapped around her, and that big Earther pecs made a great pillow. Especially ones that didn’t come with big Earther egos. Amos was never like that. He never acted like he owned the place, never assumed his native perspective on matters of language, and gravity, and resource scarcity were the right ones… Naomi mused that out of everyone she’d met in her adult life, Amos was probably the most responsible for softening her attitude toward Inner Planet types. He never looked down on her or her people, never tried to change her or push her to be more like something he wanted…  


Amos cleared his throat. “So, I’m gonna push you now.”  


Naomi swiveled around to look up at him.  


“Not sure you’re particularly going to like what’s happening next. I’ll give you your chance to say ‘no’ right now. Because when I do it, you’re not really gonna be able to say anything anymore.”  


When I do it. Not if. Naomi had seen him deliver flat threats to other people before, had sometimes even goaded him into doing so on her behalf. It was both frightening and exhilarating to be on the receiving end of that kind of energy now. She responded with a shiver that was only half sarcastic: “What are you going to do to me?”  


Amos smiled, took a sip off the glass, then spoke slowly. “I want you on your knees. I want your hands tied up behind your back, and I want to stick my cock so far down your throat you choke on it.”  


It didn’t sound very pleasant. But she felt her nipples go erect, felt the blood rushing between her legs at his words. She should probably say no. But it was Amos, and she found she wanted to do it for him. It suddenly occurred to Naomi that this might have been the first time he had really asked her for anything. In all their years shipping together, he followed her instructions, backed her plays, ceded to her judgment and basically made her life a lot easier every day. If he wanted to put her through a little discomfort for a while, it was probably less than he deserved from her. Of course, she couldn’t say any of that to him. “I must be crazy,” she smiled instead, already sliding off the bed.  


“I think most of us are,” he replied as he turned to liberate the electrical cord from where it was tied to the bedframe. “Put your arms behind your back.”  


Naomi felt a sudden flash of vulnerability, standing naked beside the bed in the little room. She covered it with playfulness, reaching her arms out wide and sticking her tongue out at him when he turned back to her, cord in hand.  


“This again?” Amos’ eyes flashed and he was on her, grabbing her outstretched arms and forcing them down. She had nowhere near the strength to resist him, but she tried, found she enjoyed the feeling of straining muscles bent into submission. “Please, fight me,” he growled with relish, and spun her around to bring her elbows together behind her back. She responded with a few choice Belter curses. He twisted her struggling body face-first onto the bed, used the confused moment she tried to brace herself for the impact without use of her arms to start wrapping the power cord around her wrists again. Naomi stilled and let him finish, figuring it would only hurt if she wriggled too much during that process. He hauled her off the bed when he was done. “Get on your knees.”  


His cock was at half-mast and growing as she started at it, inches from her face. Amos caressed her jaw while looking her over, pleased with his work.  


“God, you look even better than I imagined.” His hand ran over her temple, around the back of her head possessively. “I didn’t tie that too tight?”  


Naomi shook her head, she felt fine. This whole thing was worth her current view too, as she stared up at his musclebound form from below, his body a coiled promise of violence.  


Amos’ mouth twisted in that dark smile again. One rough hand tangled in the hair at the back of her head. “Now we get to find out how dirty of a girl you can be.” He grabbed himself idly with his other hand, shaft almost fully resisting the weak gravity now. He leaned a little closer and tugged up. “I want you to suck my balls.”  


Payback, indeed.  


Naomi felt a little embarrassed as she stretched her neck out slowly and parted her lips, licking the sensitive skin before she opened her jaw delicately and pulled one ball slowly in. Amos groaned and tightened his grip on the back of her neck. That sound was all she needed to start enjoying herself, swirling her tongue around the delicate structure before sliding it back out and turning her head to suck in the other. Amos almost couldn’t let her move that much independently, but it must have felt too good- after a moment he let his hand relax so her head could swivel freely. She worked her tongue and lips over him with abandon; the noises she was getting out of him were just so fantastic. “Goddamnit, boss,” he said under his breath. “You know your way around more than just an engine room.”  


When she paused to breathe, he pulled her head back. She barely got her lungs full of air before he was pressing the fat head of his cock into her mouth. Naomi pulled him in as far as she could comfortably take, then sucked down as she drew her head back out over his length. His hands spasmed; they were both on her head now.  


Naomi tried to tease him with her lips and tongue, the way most men seemed to like it, but Amos was clearly having trouble relinquishing control and letting her do her thing. Apparently he hadn’t exaggerated in his threat; he seemed pretty intent on mouthfucking her. Naomi stopped trying to impress him with her skill, worked on surrendering to his plunging rhythm. More intently than the growing soreness in her jaw, she felt an overwhelming desire to give Amos whatever he needed. The affection and care that had built up in their years of friendship was exploding out of her heart in this strange new direction that felt perfectly appropriate. She wanted him to feel… whatever it was that he was looking for. Even if it meant being somewhat uncomfortable, in a position she had never expected to find herself.  


A position which was admittedly, pretty hot. Naomi wished there was a mirror, to see how she looked bound naked on her knees, Amos shoving himself insistently past her lips. His moans were getting that ragged edge that meant climax was coming, his thrusts growing more forceful against the back of her mouth. Naomi started to find it difficult to breath, tried to flail her arms to slow him but they were locked securely behind her back. She didn’t think the noises she was making were very attractive anymore, as his cock jammed its way into the back of her throat. But her panic seemed to be just what Amos was waiting for; he groaned out his orgasm while she tried not to gag.  


He released her mouth, and held her steady while she caught her breath. He sat heavily on the edge of the bed, pulled her to rest against his knee. That had not been pleasant. Naomi tried to decide if she regretted it, turned to peek up at Amos’ face. His eyes were closed. He looked ecstatic, lost in a depth of both pleasure and peace that she rarely witnessed in him. It was enough for her to ignore the scratching in her throat.  


Amos’ eyes opened, then flooded with concern when they focused on Naomi. “Are you ok? Does anything hurt?”  


Naomi didn’t want to ruin his peace. She shook her head with a smile, then shrugged her shoulders up. “I could use my arms back, though.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Again?” Naomi asked incredulously, rolling her body languidly under exploring hands. She and Amos lay side by side on the bed.  


“I did warn you,” Amos said, settling his palm around the swell of her breast, cheek coming to rest on her shoulder. He began rolling, then pinching her nipple with singleminded focus.  


“After you picked me up and carried me back to your lair,” she complained, then moaned as he took the other nipple in his mouth. She writhed under the teasing stimulation, hands running across broad shoulders, fingers swirling against his close-cropped scalp. His weight felt good on her, as he gave her breasts a rest and collapsed on top of her with a deep kiss. His hand curled possessively along her jaw. Everything was getting dreamy again. She uttered a small sound of protest when all that stimulation disappeared. She opened her eyes to watch him sitting up in the bed.  


Amos gave her a coaxing smile and pulled her across his lap, until they were back in the position that started the night. Straddling him was an entirely different experience without any clothes on. So was looking him straight in the eyes. She still wasn’t sure she could handle the intensity in his gaze, even though it was the same way he always looked at her. That totally present, totally focused, totally open face had to mean something different now, didn’t it? Naomi wasn’t sure she was ready for anything to change between them. She brushed off the little voice in the back of her head, the one that said a little too late for that, isn’t it.  


Amos trailed his fingers up her thighs, over her ribs. “I want you to dance for me again,” he said softly.  


Naomi giggled shyly, but she was glad for the distraction from the noise in her head. “That’s… a little awkward without any music.”  


Amos craned his neck to look at the floor. “Our hand terminals have got to be in that pile of clothes somewhere.”  


Naomi dismounted and found hers in the pocket of the little gold shorts that had started all this. Well, the shorts, and the alcohol. The alcohol, and the seething sexual tension she didn’t even know had been building between them. But she couldn’t deny now, it was there. She couldn’t wait to feel his cock inside her again. She felt the arousal building in her core as she searched for the right music feed to put on. She was standing with her back to him, but she could feel his eyes burning into her body. It was exhilarating. She linked her terminal to the room’s speakers, hit play, and started to sway to the deep, hypnotic beat.  


She looked over her shoulder. Amos was sitting on the edge of the bed. His eyes snapped up from her bum to meet her gaze with a grin. Naomi wiggled her ass salaciously, then turned with her arms crossed over her chest and an answering smile. It was hard to tease when she was already naked, but she gave it a shot. She rolled her hips to the beat, stretched out one graceful arm, then the other, revealing her breasts with a flourish. She minced over to him with hip-swaying steps, put one hand on each knee. His cock was already standing at attention. She dipped low, then rose up leaning over his body, letting her chest brush lightly against him. She ghosted her lips up his neck, then tugged his earlobe with her teeth. Amos made an entirely gratifying, masculine noise. Naomi put both hands on his shoulders, climbed over his lap again. She felt a heady rush of power as she picked up the same writhing dance she had been performing in the club.  


Amos’s eyes were roaming her body, face almost slack with arousal. She ran her hands over her chest, bucked her hips into his belly. She needed more contact. “You know,” she teased, “there aren’t any bouncers in here to stop you from touching me.”  


Amos chuckled. “I was just enjoyin’ the show.” He ran his hands up her legs slowly, almost reverently. Naomi’s dancing started to slow as she closed her eyes and followed the feeling of his hands as they slid up her waist, over her breasts. He tugged her nipples with his fingers, then his mouth. Every few seconds he pulled almost hard enough to hurt. The sensation sent jolt after jolt between her legs, until her dancing turned into grinding and she heard herself begging him to fuck her.  


“Nah, you’re gonna cum for me first,” he said, dropping one hand between her legs. Just like before, he seemed to know exactly what to do to bring her right to the brink. His fingers curled over that sensitive spot inside her, thumb circling her clit, and soon she was throwing her head back and screaming out her orgasm.  


His cock slid into her almost immediately. She welcomed him with a sob; her nerves were on fire and it was almost too much. Amos groaned and put both hands on her hips, pressing her down to the hilt. Eyes closed in bliss, he pushed and pulled on her. He didn’t have a lot of control of the movement in this position. Naomi tried to give him what he wanted, sliding herself up and down over him, rolling her hips in search of the rhythm he was looking for.  


He let go of her and leaned back to brace himself against the bed. Then he started bucking his hips with more force, having gained the leverage this way to pierce deeply into her. That self-satisfied smirk spread over his face, and Naomi gave up trying to do much of anything other than stay balanced as he bounced her on his cock. The angle was intense; it felt amazing but she wasn’t sure how long she could take how deeply he was filling her. “Amos,” she gasped, her eyes starting to show the overwhelmed edge to her pleasure.  


The desperate note in her voice seemed to deepen his arousal. “What’s wrong, isn’t this what you were begging for, you little slut?” He bucked harder, punctuating each thrust with a low groan. Naomi couldn’t stop herself from squealing at the mixture of pleasure and pain he was causing. “I’m not… letting you off… that easy,” he growled, still smiling ferociously. Naomi realized she was about to come again. Every muscle in her body seized up; she heard a rushing in her ears as the wave of pleasure broke. Amos panted “oh, fuck yeah,” and pushed her hips down one last time, groaning out his own release.  


They collapsed across the bed. Naomi’s ears were still buzzing, her heart rate struggling to come down, and she didn’t think she could move a muscle. Amos’s chest rose and fell quickly under her cheek. She felt… wrung out, and filled up, at the same time. She couldn’t remember the last time she had a night like this. Maybe never. She’d had casual flings with crewmates before, but this was different. So much more intense, and god, how long had they just been going at it?  


She felt Amos moving his arm, opened her eyes groggily to see him counting on his fingers; three, four, five. “I don’t think I got you to come quite as many times as I promised yet,” he said.  


Dear Lord, she couldn’t take any more tonight. “You’ll just have to owe me,” she replied sleepily, then curled up and passed out.  


*****  


Several hours later, Naomi regained consciousness in stages. Her toes were cold; her neck was stiff. There was a large warm body curled around her back. Amos. She was naked in bed with Amos.  


She was suddenly fully awake. Without the haze of recent orgasm, her mind sharpened into alarm. Was this really a good idea? It had been years since she slept with someone she was so emotionally close to. Not since… she pushed the thought away. Naomi tried to picture what he’d say, how she’d act, when he woke up. She just couldn’t picture anything that didn’t make her squirm with anxiety and awkwardness. She had to just leave.  


She rolled gently out from under Amos’s arm, dressed hastily in the little shorts and top they’d left scattered on the floor. She paused at the door, looked at his peaceful, dreaming face. It was better this way.  


When the door closed, Amos opened his eyes. He let out a single sigh, then rolled over and went back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Naomi was expecting awkwardness when she and Amos returned to work. She had cringed when she heard him approach, but he had greeted her with a blank, cheerful “hey, boss,” and moved right along. They settled into their usual relationship like nothing had happened. Naomi was relieved. Then she was a little offended. Was she so easy to forget? It seemed so simple for him to let it go. Then she reminded herself that she was acting like it was that easy, too.  


It wasn’t. Two weeks into their next ice run, she found herself daydreaming about running her hands down his chest again; trying to remember all the tattoos his uniform covered. She was standing too close to him as they consulted about the day’s work, her words purely professional but her voice coming out a low purr. She was staring at his hands as he worked below her, getting flushed remembering what those fingers had done to her.  


She was done with her piece of the job; she could leave now and hit the showers. But Naomi sat, perched up on a bulk of machinery, and watched Amos finish sealing up the access panel. She realized there was nowhere else she wanted to be. She didn’t want a boyfriend, she didn’t want to fall in love. But she wanted him. She felt safe with him, she trusted him, and they cared for each other in their way. It occurred to Naomi that she had never, in all their years shipping together, gotten the impression that Amos wanted any closer emotional intimacy than what they already had. So what was she so worried about? She looked over at him. Why not ask for what she wanted?  


“Sorry about leaving without saying anything,” she began.  


Amos looked up at her, a little confused. “When?”  


Of course he wasn’t thinking about what she had been so furiously pondering. “That morning back on Ceres,” she clarified.  


“No problem, boss,” he said after a second, with that false cheer he liked to put on. “I got the message.” He turned back to his work, pushing in the last screw.  


Naomi wasn’t going to leave it at that. “And what did you think I meant?”  


“That it was just a one-time thing.” He turned that handsome, expressionless face back to her. “It’s ok, boss, doesn’t bother me.” Then he grinned, dimples cracking his cheeks. “I’m just glad I got lucky once.”  


Naomi felt an answering smile spread her over her face. She dropped off her perch and stepped up to him, putting her body right into his space. She wasn’t a naïve little girl anymore, who would have waited for a guy to notice her signals and then make the first move. To Amos she was the boss, and he expected her to be direct.  


“I don’t think it’s just going to be once,” she said, reaching out and smoothing her palms up his chest. His hard planes felt better than she remembered.  


Amos just stared down at her, waiting to see what she’d do next.  


“I’m not saying I want a relationship,” she clarified, running her fingers up the back of his neck.  


“I couldn’t really give you that anyway,” Amos cut in, before she could finish her thought.  


Naomi looked up at him, processing that. No, Amos had never seemed capable of the kind of emotional depth or attunement that it took to form a committed, love relationship. His positive regard and deep loyalty were maybe the most she would ever get from him. But if she could keep those and get more mind-blowing orgasms too…  


“I don’t want things to change between us. I respect you, and I don’t want to take advantage, but I can’t-“  


“Naomi.” He interrupted by finally touching her, wrapping his hands around her waist. “You don’t have to worry about any of that.” The warm smile on his face surprised her. “Exactly what we have right now, plus sex, would be all I’ve ever wanted. From anyone. I’m not the kind of guy that’s ever gonna wake up one day and want more.”  


It felt very odd, to be getting exactly what she was asking for, with no drama or hurt feelings. She shook off her uncertainty with a queenly smile. “Well in that case, why don’t you get cleaned up and then meet me in my cabin?” she made it a question at the last second.  


A spark blazed in his eye. “I don’t think I want to wait that long.” He smiled as he leaned in to capture her mouth with a kiss. Strong arms pressed her body into his, igniting her desire like an engine starting. She absolutely loved the feeling of his hands roaming all over her body. She found herself caressing him as well, making up for all the times she had been wanting to stroke his jaw, slide her hands down his back, scratch her fingers over his scalp.  


Their kisses were growing frantic, nipping, sucking at tongue and lips. Amos bore down on her until he pushed her against the bulkhead. His teeth scraped her neck as he pulled down the zipper of her coveralls. “Amos,” she chided half-heartedly, eyes closed, but he didn’t stop and she didn’t repeat herself. Chances were fairly low anyone would come down here tonight, but she suddenly remembered how dirty they both were as he shoved his hands through the gap he’d made, burrowing them beneath her undershirt to grasp the bare skin of her waist. The damage was already done, though. The insistence of his lust more than made up for any extra cleaning effort she’d have to make later.  


A few endless moments later, his hands ran lower, threatening to sink between her legs. As much as she was craving exactly that, she grabbed his forearm frantically. “Stop. Your hands are covered in engine grease.”  


He pulled back just enough to look her in the eyes. “What, not the right kind of lube?” he teased.  


Naomi made a face in response, extricating his thick arms out of her clothing. “Showers. Then drinks in my cabin.” Her skin already missed his touch. He stared down at her a moment longer, eyes intense with worship and desire.  


“You got it, boss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short tease of a chapter. But anticipation is the best spice, no?


	6. Chapter 6

Naomi tried to play it cool as she passed a few crewmates in the female showers, but she found she could not suppress the grin that was plastered across her cheeks. She felt almost high from that intense moment in the engine room, and the night was only just beginning. If only there were something else to wear! She grabbed a fresh pair of the company-issued coveralls, settled for zipping only to her waist and leaving her v-necked undershirt bared on top. Some of the other crew kept casual clothes for their non-shift hours, but Naomi had never seen the point of it before.

Back at her cabin, Naomi flitted around restlessly, tidying her little space and awaiting her visitor impatiently. She felt very lucky her rank afforded her a private space, now; Amos bunked with three other crewmen. Not everyone’s affairs could be quite so clandestine.

She found she was a little bit nervous about how things would go once he got here. The experience Amos had given her that night back on Ceres was not the sort of sex she usually had. He was much rougher than she was used to, and she had never let someone take control that completely. Perhaps she had taken so long to approach him again because she was still parsing how she felt about some of the things he had done. Her cheeks flushed when she remembered the lazy way he had slapped her, and the electric rush she felt right after. She shouldn’t have liked that as much as she did. It didn’t fit the way she thought of herself, and it was not the sort of thing she ever imagined a lover might do. And the other ways he had mixed pain into the pleasure of that night… She ignored the deep thrill the memories ignited, and decided she was going to take tonight in a different direction. She wasn’t about to turn herself into some kind of sex slave.

Naomi’s heart jumped when she heard the tapping at the door, and she laughed at herself as she went to open it. It was just Amos, after all. And this wasn’t even their first time. But it was feeling much more real, now that she couldn’t blame drink or fleeting impulses. This time she was choosing him, wholeheartedly. She greeted him with a wide grin, which caused an answering smile to spread over his normally stoic face. He had brought a bottle of Ganymede’s best imitation of scotch whiskey, which he pressed into her hands as he stepped inside. “I’m impressed,” she said, staring down at the label.

“Was saving it for a special occasion,” he replied lightly.

Naomi turned to find two glasses, hiding the blush his words inspired. Now that she wasn’t afraid of hurting him, some unexpectedly tender feelings of her own were surfacing. She poured the drinks and turned back, putting one into his hand. Her tiny cabin felt even smaller at the sheer physical presence of him. She was getting wet just being aware of him, being here. There was nowhere to sit but the bed, so she pulled him down onto it.

She wasn’t really interested in the scotch, though it was very good. Her eyes were roaming over his body as she watched him drink. He was wearing entirely too much. “Amos,” she said lowly, “take your clothes off.”

He looked at her sharply. “I thought I told you last time, how this works. You’re not the one giving orders.”

Naomi refused to back down. “That was a fun game, but I want to play a different one tonight.”

Amos surprised her by dropping his eyes to his glass, looking almost vulnerable. “I don’t know that I can play that one anymore.”

She almost asked him what he meant, but the words didn’t come. ‘Anymore’ seemed like a clear reference to the past, and their relationship worked partly because they didn’t ask each other those kinds of questions. So maybe the abrupt, commanding approach wasn’t something he would go for. “Ok,” she said instead. “How about this. I’ve been going mad trying to remember exactly what you look like without your shirt.” His thick eyelashes fluttered, and he looked back up at her over the rim of his glass as he finished it in one final pull. “It was hard to get a good look,” she continued, “after you ripped half the lights out of the wall.” She earned herself another smile. “Please, don’t torture me any longer.”

Amos set his glass down and shrugged off the top of his jumpsuit. He paused with his fingers curled under the edge of his undershirt, dimple prominent as his eyes twinkled at her. “Since you said ‘please…’” He pulled the offending garment over his head.

Naomi was once again struck by the heavy muscles wrapping his shoulders and stomach. Belters just never got that kind of sheer bulk. Tattoos in several different scripts adorned his chest and ribs, and the portrait of a kind-looking woman was inked just above his heart. The overall effect of him was almost excessively masculine. Naomi leaned forward, ghosting her fingers over his skin. She looked up to make sure he was ok with what she was doing. Naomi wasn’t sure what exactly had bothered him about her earlier proposition, but she was confident she could figure out how to stay away from his sore spots if she kept paying attention. His eyes were smiling, and indulgent. He knew how attractive he was. She leaned in, kissing down his neck and over his chest.

“You’re pretty overdressed yourself,” Amos said, hands playing along the strip of skin exposed at her hips.

Wordlessly, Naomi peeled off her coveralls, revealing bikini-cut panties made of the same boring fabric as her undershirt. Definitely needed to do some shopping next time they made port. Hands cupping the back of his neck, she pulled Amos down over her as she lay back on the bed. She felt like she could drown in the depths of his eyes. She couldn’t recall how long it had been since he started looking at her like she was the source of all the air in the room; she didn’t know why she deserved it, but something loosened in her as she finally let herself enjoy it.

He eased his weight down on top of her. The _Canterbury_ was burning a little over a half g on their way out to Saturn this time; maybe that was why Naomi was wishing for a little softer treatment out of Amos tonight. Their increased acceleration left a Belter body like hers weary by the end of a shift. It also made Amos feel heavier than he had on Ceres as he settled his hips over hers. Naomi pulled his head down for a kiss, then exhaled a contented sigh as he relaxed fully. He kissed her thoroughly while she writhed slowly under him, savoring the exotic feeling of his increased weight. She dragged her hands over his bare back, pulling him in, smothering herself with him.

Amos responded eagerly, caressing her jaw and shoulders as he plundered her mouth. Their writhing turned into frank grinding as he reached down and pulled one of her legs up and around him, stroking down the back of her long bare thigh. Soon they were both panting, the heat between them picking up where they had left off in the engine room.

“I just remembered,” Naomi purred, nipping at his ear. She wrapped one slender hand around the back of his neck, pulled him back far enough to look him in the eyes. “Don't you owe me something?” A slow smile tugged back the corner of his mouth. “And I just haven’t been able to stop thinking about taking your head and shoving it between my thighs,” she suggested. That fantasy had been interrupting her concentration as they worked together for about a week now.

Amos raised an eyebrow, tipped his head slightly as if to say _well what are you waiting for?_

It felt just about as great as she had imagined, running her fingers up through his hair and then pushing him slowly down the line of her body. She bucked her hips against his chest as he slid down over her, rubbing herself against him wantonly. He wrapped his arms around her thighs as he reached his destination, grabbing her hips just as she pressed his face into the sensitive flesh hidden under her panties. She held him there for a delicious moment, heat rushing through her. She released him with a sigh and relaxed, stretching her legs out over his shoulders.

He teased her through the thin fabric at first, mouthing with hot breath and gentle nudges at all her nodes of pleasure. She found herself rocking and curling her hips with his movements, guiding him in to the angles and pressures that felt the best. She was surprised how good it felt when he made contact lower, at the flesh near her asshole. No one had ever touched her quite that way before. It was intimate and dirty and wickedly erotic.

Amos’s fingers curled around the top of her panties, playing across her skin for a moment before he withdrew his face and tugged them off swiftly. He settled her knees back on his shoulders and then pushed forward, bending her almost in half as he came up to claim her lips with another kiss. He pulled back halfway, held himself up with his left hand next to her head on the bed. He brought his right hand down the back of her thigh slowly. The legs-up position this left her in made Naomi feel exquisitely exposed, even though he couldn’t actually see anything lower than her waist. The area between her legs was served up and very accessible to his touch. Amos began lightly stroking his fingers up and down, along the edges of her various openings. That dark look, somewhere between a promise and a threat, was creeping into his eyes again. She didn’t know what she wanted him to do next. With her legs trapped against his shoulders, her moment of control had been turned on her, and she hadn’t even quite noticed when it had happened.

His fingers continued to tease as he studied her face. She tried to let her expressions flow openly, show the truth of how he was making her feel. Deep pleasure when he circled her clit. Inviting, longing when he spread her lips. A shiver of excitement and hesitation, not quite a flinch, when he brushed near her back door. Amos smiled. He pressed his knuckle against her anus and rocked in little spiraling circles. Naomi closed her eyes and gasped at the intensity of the pleasure that caused. She didn’t think she wanted him to actually enter her there, but flirting with the thought was turning her on immensely.

“There’s some things I’ve been thinking about, too.” He slid his thumb up through the moisture gathering between her inner lips, then started circling her clit with it.

Naomi opened her eyes, tried to respond encouragingly to his statement, but her “Oh?” came out as half a moan.

Amos chuckled at her, pride in his ability to cause her pleasure evident. “You spread out and helpless underneath me,” he swirled two fingers shallowly around her opening, “forcing you to come again and again,” they dove suddenly deep inside her, “fucking you in every way you’ll let me...” he finished with his pinkie pushing against her asshole.

Naomi felt a thrill when he did it, but she clenched up, heard herself stopping him before she even thought about it. “I’m not really ready for… that,” she said lamely. His face softened; he nodded and withdrew the offending finger.

“You just tell me when you want me to,” he said, then started sinking back down between her legs. “I’ll just get back to work.” The next thing she felt was his hot tongue searing through her folds, and she abandoned any thought of a witty reply. After all that buildup it did not take long for him to have her careening right off the edge. She came screaming his name and ready for more. She dragged him eagerly back up on top of her.

“Now I can’t just let the score stay even,” Naomi murmured in his ear, hand diving into his pants to caress his waiting hardness. How had it taken her so long to lay her hands on him again? Amos groaned when she released him from the confining fabric around his hips and ran her fingers over the soft skin of his shaft. She suddenly wanted to claim his cock, make him hers somehow. She took him in a firm grip with one hand, and used the other to push his shoulders playfully, until she got him onto his back on the bunk. The maneuver came out awkwardly, like he didn’t quite get what she was trying to do, but Naomi was not to be deterred. “Relax,” she cooed at him, then flashed her sexiest smile and lowered her face down toward where her hands were working.

Amos lifted his head to watch her as she took him into her mouth, then closed his eyes in pleasure as she swirled her tongue around his head. He opened them again as she gripped him at the base and started stroking in time to her slow, gentle sucks. His hands crept up her arms, then one buried itself in her hair and tried to push her faster.

Naomi swatted him off, released him from her mouth long enough to say “let me work,” with a grin. Amos smiled back, but there was still tension in his hands as they caressed her, and he wouldn’t close his eyes. She thought he might be starting to get softer.

Naomi paused again. “You really do have a hard time not being in control, don’t you?”

Amos’ hands twitched on her. “Don’t usually do this any other way. But I trust you, boss.”

Naomi smiled self-consciously, starting to realize the import of what he was saying. He was allowing an amount of vulnerability right now, with her, that he usually did not tolerate. For her. Because that was how she wanted it tonight. It was an amazing gift; one that made her want to cherish him even more. She wrapped her lips around him again and sucked him slowly, reverently. She closed her eyes and tried to feel out the rhythm that would calm him, that would communicate how much she honored the trust he was putting in her. She felt the nervous tension drain from his body slowly, and his cock hardened again in her hands.

He was making soft, appreciative little noises for her, but he wasn’t coming. Naomi decided it was time to take it to the next level. She gave him one last long, swirling stroke, then climbed up to straddle him. She didn’t take him right away, instead pressing his shaft against his belly with her slick pussy. She teased him with a slow rock in her hips, up and down his length. Amos watched her with rapt attention, hands gripping and kneading her hips but letting her stay in control of the movement. Naomi stripped off her undershirt and bra. She felt a flash of self-consciousness that was quickly soothed by hands that rose up to explore, eyes that lit up in appreciation.

When Amos started rolling and tugging at her nipples, Naomi started to feel that she was torturing herself as much as him by not taking him inside of her. She caught his eyes and lifted her hips, just enough to take hold of his cock and position it at her opening. He gave her a look that was probably as close to begging as she was ever going to get out of him. Then she sank down slowly over him, closing her eyes to savor the feeling of how he stretched and filled her.

She rocked up and down over him, creating a rhythm of encompassing dives and slow retreats. She yelped when Amos thrust up to meet her on her next drop; he smirked at her but rocked his hips more gently on the next stroke. “Mmm, that’s right,” Naomi said, “give it to me slow, and deep.” She closed her eyes again and gave herself over to the sensations as he advanced and withdrew.

After a few minutes, Amos’ voice broke through her meditation on pleasure. “This is nice and all, but neither of us are going to come this way.”

Naomi looked down on him with an indulgent frown. “You know me so well, huh?” Their gentle rocking slowed, but did not stop.

Amos propped himself up on his elbows, splayed out his hands in a Belter shrug. “I guess you might, but anyway I think we can do better.” She raised an eyebrow; Amos responded with a knowing smile. “Judging by how much you liked it when I roughed you up a little last time…” He started bucking his hips just a little bit harder.

Naomi felt her face get hot at the reminder, but she gave him a dismissive toss of her head. “I don’t know, you must be thinking of someone else,” she said. There were some things she just wasn’t ready to admit out loud.

“Oh really. You didn't like it when I did this,” Amos said, and gave her another slap across the face.

This time her arousal was immediate, causing deep muscles to clench around his cock.

“That’s what I thought,” Amos said with satisfaction, increasing the speed of his thrusts. “There's no reason not to admit what you like.”

“Ok, what if I did,” she said, a little breathless as she continued to bounce on him, “what would you do next?”

Amos grinned, that dark, predatory smile that had been haunting her since their last night together. He reached up slowly, then balled his fist around the hair at the back of her head. He captured enough of it that when he tugged slowly and turned her head, she felt only a deep, somewhat pleasurable ache at the roots, not the sharp pain of a few pulled strands. He shook her a little, playing with the new sensation, showing her how much control he had now. The bottom fell out of her arousal; he was right. This was hot as hell. Then he used his grip to pull her off of him, throwing her down into the bed as he rolled out from under her, pushing her face into the mattress. She was on her knees, hips up in the air, soaking wet and begging for him to take her again.

Amos let go of her hair, a soft command rumbling out of his throat. “Stay.” He kneeled behind her, ran his hand over her neck, up her back, around her hip. She realized she was slowly writhing in the air, too aroused to cope with the suspense gracefully. Amos’ hand disappeared, then came down with a crack on her upturned ass. She cried out in surprise, then his cock was forcing its way into her again and she was moaning, moaning, moaning as he pounded her down. His firm grip on her hips was the only thing keeping her from collapsing.

He paused, still inside her, one hand wandering again. “You sure I can’t have your ass tonight?” he asked, pressing his thumb against that sensitive flesh again. She felt deep muscles spasm around his cock, pleasure flaring. He started to work his thumb inside, and the pain began.

“No,” she said, and his hand was gone.

He resumed fucking her with renewed vigor. He leaned over her back, buried his fist in her hair again. The angle of his thrusts was so sharp, so deep, and he was relentless. She was almost surprised when she realized another orgasm was building under all of these things that should be feeling bad; but they felt so very good right now. He licked his fingers and reached around between her legs; a few strokes to her clit and she was done for, groaning out her orgasm into the mattress.

When she stopped making sounds Amos withdrew his hand, still pumping into her. He let go of her hair and straightened back up over his knees. He slapped her ass hard and then fucked her savagely, breath running ragged as he worked up to his own release. Naomi just held on for the ride, each thrust a deep, satisfying ache floating through her post-orgasmic haze. Amos lost his rhythm, shuddering and squeezing her hips tightly against him.

They sagged together, savoring their final moments before uncoupling. Amos collapsed to the bed beside her; Naomi snuggled up under his arm, finding the perfect pillow on his shoulder. They lay together in silence.

An unpleasant thought struck Naomi. She slid her head down Amos’ arm so could turn up and look at his face. “Am I taking advantage of my subordinate here?”

Amos smiled. “No, you’re not. But the fact that you’re even worried about things like that is why I trust you this much.”

Naomi turned and settled her back into the curve of his body, reassured and touched by his sentiment. She knew she wouldn’t be getting words like that out of him very often. She closed her eyes and tried to enjoy the afterglow. However, she was becoming more conscious of a nagging soreness rising between her legs, on her ass and on her cheek. How hard had he hit her this time? If she was bruised up tomorrow... “God, Amos, that was intense,” she said. “I don’t know how often I can do this sort of thing.”

“I get that,” he said, idly stroking her hip. “Did you like it though?”

Naomi felt a little aftershock at the memory of their final moments. “I never thought I would be into that sort of thing, but yeah, I did. I really… god, Amos, when you hold me down…” she couldn’t find any more words.

Amos wrapped his arms around her tighter, breathed in deeply at the back of her neck.

*****

It was never going to not be this intense with Amos. She started to understand why she had never seen him take up with someone on the crew, always seeming to save his sexual energy for brothel binges on shore leave. She didn’t think she would even mind outsourcing some of this work the next time they got back to Ceres. They got into a comfortable rhythm; sometimes she would take him back to her bunk, most nights she wouldn’t. He never seemed hurt by it.

Sometimes he’d wait for her to ask; other times he started taking her clothes off without a word, anywhere that they caught a moment alone. Naomi never figured out what her tell was, how he knew when she would be open to teeth on her ear, fingers curling between her legs, strong arms pulling her into empty rooms and locking doors behind them. All she knew was that it worked, this thing they were doing, and that they were happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that’s it for this porny little story; the tale of how Naomi and Amos came to be fucking on the regular. I hope you all enjoyed. I do accept comments in the form of sounds and keyboard-mashes.
> 
> I may post a few “sequels” (which probably won’t have any plot at all); which I will link back here as they come. I’ve got a few more ideas for dominant sex-god Amos and holy-shit-i-actually-like-that Naomi… (I mean, is he ever going to get her in the ass?) but this piece has come to a close.


End file.
